custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sealing the fate of Avery Neill
Before the revolving line of credit Edit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny... As Stella heads back to Scotland to help out The Family whose 5 Year old is split into 2 beings ''' Avery Neill:I know '''Announcer: "The Other Girls cant stand it" Saddie:She is split apart Announcer: "Can Stella Help or it will fall apart" Submission Reel Edit Stella:I'm Back in Scotland ready to help another Family Katie:Hi We are the Wilksons Family,I'm Katie George:I'm George and we got 7 Girls,Saddie is 18 Katie:Rebecca is 12 George:Lelia is 9 Katie:Daisy is 7 George:Skyla is 6 Katie:Avery is 5 George:and Rosia is 12 Months old and I work at the airport through Monday to Saturday Katie:And I'm a Stay at home Mum Observation Begins Edit Stella:As I began Observation,as the Rest of the girls are at School and George is at work leaving Mum and Saddie to Handle the Girls on their own singing Let it go on Katie's Ipad Bekah:Avery we heard that song about 60 Times sing something better Avery:I Like that Song Bekah:I'm Trying to watch Sherlock singing For the First time in forever Katie:Avery Your Sister is watching Sherlock,Do Different things hear Do You Wanna Build a Snowman Playing Stella:Bekah is trying to watch Sherlock on TV and Avery Neill annoys her by singing Frozen songs but its ok to entertain her Avery:NOOOO OH MY GOD Saddie:Oh My God Stella:Minutes Later Katie made some lunch Avery: What's going on? Katie:Don't Stella:Shes being divided Talk with Katie Edit Stella:Has any Holidays Ruined? Katie:When it was Leilias Birthday,Her theme was My Little Pony and Bratley Dobbs changed the Music from My Little Pony to Rugrats Soundtrack and wind the other girls up and Christmas is Terrible because he all wanted was the Rugrats soundtrack on instead of the radio Stella:I'm Sorry Katie:Our Wedding Anniversary is ruined because Kayden puts on Rugrats on my Ipad Stella:Oh My Other Girls Arriving Home from School Edit see The Girls holding Their Bags See Daisy Holding Her Disney Princess Bag Stella:Hi Daisy Daisy:Hi see Leilia Holding a Red Minnie Mouse Bag Leilia:Hello Stella:Hi see Skyla Holding a Frozen Bag Skyla:Hello Stella:Hi Sky see Rebecca Holding a Pink Minnie Mouse Backpack Rebecca:Hi Stella:I'm Stella Visiting Daisy's Room Edit Stella:As I walk to Daisy's room all I see whats in the Wardrobe The Wardrobe we See Snow White Costume,Cinderella 2015 Costume,Rapunzel Costume,Anna Costume,Elsa Costume,Pink Minnie Mouse Costume,Tinkerbell Costume,Elena Costume,Media Costume,Belle Costume,Mulan Costume,Ariel Costume,Aurora Costume,Moana Costume and Cinderella Costume,Princess Jasmine Costume and Princess Sofia Costume Stella:Thats a Lot of Costumes,Whats Your Favorite Daisy:Rapunzel Stella:You like Rapunzel Disney Princess Box,We see Pink Minnie Mouse ears with a bow,Light up Wands and Tiaras Daisy:Avery got the same Frozen Costume as Me because she likes Frozen and My Daddy gave her a Frozen Gift Bag and in the Bag is the Elsa Dress That she wanted Stella:Glad to Hear see Daisy in Her Rapunzel Costume with a Crown Stella:Cool Observation Continues Edit Stella:After my Chat with Daisy,It time for Dinner Girls eating Chicken and Chips Kayden:Sippy Cup Katie:Ill Get you a Sippy Cup Stella:Once again Mum Gave Kayden his Sippy Cup Stella:And After Dinner Dad Came Home George:Hi Girls Bratley:George Stella:I'm Stella George:I'm George Stella:What are you gonna do now George:My Wife is gonna put the girls to bed while the older girls staying up Leilia:I'm Playing Candy Crush Stella:You are playing Candy Crush Saga Leilia:Yes Skyla:I'm Playing with my Anna Doll Katie:Its Kayden's toy Skyla:I WANNA PLAY WITH ANNA Katie:No Bedtime Edit Stella:It was Bedtime is watching Sherlock Kayden:I Wanna watch Rugrats Bekah:No I'm Watching Sherlock Kayden:I HATE SHERLOCK I WANNA WATCH RUGRATS is Watching My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Kayden:Can you let me watch Rugrats Rebecca:No Kayden:I WANNA WATCH RUGRATS is watching Danger Mouse Kayden:I Want to watch Rugrats Leilia:Its sleep time Kayden:I WANNNAA WATCH RUUUGGGRRRAAAATTTTSSS Katie:GET OUT THEY ARE WATCHING DANGER MOUSE,MY LITTLE PONY AND SHERLOCK NOT RUGRATS Kayden:I WANNA WATCH RUUUGGGRRAAATTTSSSS Katie:No Kayden:YES,I,AM Katie:Ill Get you a Pacifier Stella:Ive seen it all I need to chat with mum and Dad Teaching Begins Edit Stella:Its my First day of Teaching Stella:Alright time for Rules,Rule Number 1 Don't take each others toys,Rule Number 2,Be Kind,Rule Number 3,Give the Sippy Cup and Pacifier to Rosia Kayden:No Stella:Yes Kayden:I Don't Like that Rule Stella:I Got you Something Else which is a Reward Chart,If you reach the Top,Mum and Dad will get you a Surprise Bekah:I Got a Sherlock One Rebecca:I Got Minnie Mouse One Daisy:Its got Rapunzel,Belle,Cinderella,and Titana,Mulan George:It have Twilight Sparkle,Applejack,Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy,Rainbow Dash and Rarity Skyla:And that's the Princess,Daddy George:I Forgot Bratley:Mine got the other half of me on it Leilia:My Reward Chart got Branch and Poppy on it Naughty Corner Edit Stella:In the Afternoon,Its Nap time and George has asked Kayden to get off the Computer and have a Nap George:Kayden,Its Naptime Kayden:IM NOT TAKING A NAP George:You have too Kayden:Nooooo I Don't want to Take a Nap Stella:Kayden,I'm Taking to you,Daddy has told you that you have to take a Sleep Kayden:NOOOOOOOO Stella:If he Dosent take a Nap,he will place there on the Naughty Corner, Otherwise, he will lose his Frozen Fever Anna Doll for two days George:You are making me cross the line at this time,If you don't take a nap you will END up in the Naughty Corner and you will Lose your Frozen Fever Anna Doll and YOU will not Get it Back until Sunday Stella:Kayden is keep being Disrespectful until its time for the Naughty Corner puts Kayden in the Naughty Corner. George:Kayden you Been placed here for not listening to Daddy and STAY THERE for 4 Minutes Kayden:I HATE YOU George:THAT'S NOT NICE Hits Geroge Stella:You do not Hit your Daddy Geroge:Anna Doll is in Toy Jail now puts Bratley's Anna Doll in toy jail. Bratley:I WANT ANNNNAAAAA Geroge:NO Escapes from the Naughty Corner and he goes upstairs and watch Rugrats on TV Katie:NO TURN OFF RUGRATS YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH IT DURING TIME OUT Kayden:NO Katie:If you don't get back on the naughty corner then I will confiscate your Elsa Doll,GET IT NOW Stella:Mum decided to step in puts Kayden Back on the Naughty Corner Katie:Your behavior is very spoiled and I do not like it Kayden:It isn't spoiled Katie:Yes Kayden:SHUT UP Katie:Do not tell me to shut up, young man. That behavior Was extremely appalling! Not only have you lost your Anna Doll for a week, you have now lost your Elsa Doll for a week as well. You will stay on the Corner and if you get up before your time is up, then I will put you straight to bed without any dinner. You've inconvenienced everyone Kayden:I WANT ANNA AND ELLS A BACCCCCKKKKKKK confiscates Kayden's Rugrats DVD Haley: Give it back, Smella! Minutes Later Katie:You been placed on the Naughty Corner for Not Listening,What you need to say Kayden:Sorry Katie:Good Boy Kayden and Bratley Dobbs are revealed to be halves of Avery Neill Katie:It went a Downhill when Bekah and Rebecca wants to watch Guardians of the Galaxy but Kayden Wants to watch Elena of Alvour Rebecca:Can I have the Remote? Kayden: Oh, f*** no! (He bites Rebecca's leg) Bekah:Because me and Rebecca wants to watch Guardians of the Galaxy Kayden:GO AWAY Or I will throw books at you! Rebecca:Mum he won't let me and Bekah watch Guardians of the Galaxy Kayden: Snitch! (He kicks Rebecca in the ribs) Katie:Thats it! This is your warning! If you don't let Rebecca and Bekah watch their movies, I am putting you in the Naughty Corner. Your choice. Puts Kayden's stuffed dog in Toy jail Kayden: Gimme my dog you monster or I will bite You!! Escapes and Goes to his Room where Bratley lays terminally ill and Puts on Abby's Flying Fairy School DVD on Katie:NO turn OFF ABBY's FLYING FAIRY SCHOOL YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH IT DURING TIME OUT Kayden: No! Leave me alone you dirty, ugly old wanker!!! (Throws books at Katie) Drags Kayden Back to the Naughty Corner and Puts one of her Abby's Flying Fairy School in Toy Jail Kayden: Put me down you evil witch!!!!! spends time with his other half hoping to become one again Kayden: You evil monster! Idiot! (She throws books at Katie) Katie:You been placed here for not listening to your sisters what you need to say Kayden:Sorry Katie:Thank You Ice Cream Social Goes Wrong Edit Katie:We been invited to my Sisters House for a ice cream Social and the theme is Candy Crush Saga Crush Saga Music playing in the Background The Table we see Different Types of Ice Cream Like Vanilla, moose tracks, Pina colada, Strawberry, Mint Chocolate Chip, chocolate, Neapolitan, pistachio, peppermint, pumpkin pie, eggnog, banana, Chocolate chip, chocolate Orange, Raspberry, BubbleGum, Cotton Candy, Pineapple, Lime and Lemon on the other side we see Strawberry,Chocolate,BubbleGum Sauce and some seasoning like Marshmallows, rainbow sprinkles, shredded coconut, whipped cream, cherries, Jelly Beans,Chocolate Sprinkles,White Chocolate Stars Rebecca:I Want BubbleGum,Strawberry,Cotton Candy and Raspberry Please Bekah:Ill Have the Same Daisy:I Want Vanilla please Skylar:I Want Strawberry and Cotton Candy Lelia:I Want Chocolate Orange, lease Haley:I Want...Poo-poo Flavor ice cream! Now! Aunt Lessie:It's Chocolate Besides, we also say the word 'Please when we want something Haley:OK I'll Ruin it, you filthy muggle Turns off Candy Crush Saga Music and Put on Rugrats Theme Song Puts Back on Candy Crush Saga Music Katie:HALEY NO YOU Don't EVER CHANGE THE MUSIC Haley: Watch me, you b****!!! (Flips off Katie) (Haley grabs a scoop, scoops up all the chocolate ice cream for herself, dumps white chocolate stars onto the chocolate ice cream, a huge amount of chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles. Then she gorges it all down in one sitting, and then belches loudly.) George:We are leaving now and you are not coming back to this house EVER again until you can learn to behave properly,Young Lady and now ill Take your Rugrats toys away and put in Toy Jail (Haley punches George and runs across the street half-naked) Haley: Gotta catch me first, a$$-hole! went Home and George Puts Haley in Naughty Corner George:That is the last ice cream social I EVER take you to,Haley, until you can behave properly,The next time we go you will be staying with grandma. No more ice cream for you! Haley: I'll scare the s*** out of granny and send her packing!!!! Katie:Your behavior at Aunty Lessie's house today was very disappointing! You are NEVER going back to her house ever again until you can learn to behave properly! You stay there for 3 minutes!,You Lost your Rug Rats books Haley: If you touch my Rugrats books, you evil witch, I shall cast an unforgivable curse on you!!!! Puts Haley Rugrats books in Toy Jail Haley: I Hate You, Katie Wilksons!!!! George:YOU KNOW WHAT?! I AM NEVER TAKING YOU TO ANOTHER ICE CREAM SOCIAL EVER AGAIN YOU DO NOT CHANGE THE MUSIC OR THEME!!!! AND GUESS WHAT?! YOU WILL STAY IN THIS CORNER UNTIL IT IS TIME TO GO TO BED, I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!!!!!!!!! Haley: Good, ice cream socials suck!!! Especially family ice cream socials, George Wilksons!!!! This family sucks!!!! Minutes Later Katie:You Been Placed here for not Listening to Mummy and Daddy,What you need to say Haley:NO!!!! Katie:Right, that is it, I'm sending you to your room and you will be staying there until the next day!!!! The two are made one Edit Katie:At The End of the week we decided to watch a Movie George:What Movie we shall watch we got Captain America, Coco, Big Hero 6, The Good Dinosaur, Inside Out, The Amazing Spider-Man, Cars 2, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, Lady and the Tramp, The Jungle Book, Snow White, Cinderella, Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Trolls, Sing, Moana, The Lorax, Cars 3, Brave, The Adventures of Captain underpants: the Epic Movie, also we got Cars, The sword in the stone, Peter Pan, Toy Story 3 is wearing her Guardians of the Galaxy PJs, Bekah is wearing her Minnie Mouse PJs, Skyler is wearing her My Little Pony Pj's, Daisy is wearing her Disney Princess PJs, Haley is wearing her Frozen PJs Rebecca: Cars 2 Sadie:Yeah Skylar:Alright Daisy:Perfect Kayden:I Want to watch Rugrats Katie:Theres No Rugrats tonight,Would you like to Watch Small Foot instead Kayden: F*** no! Small Foot is gay and retarded! Who the hell wastes their time with that kind of movie? Rebecca:You been watching Rugrats About 60 Times Lelia:Yeah you been watching it all over again Kayden: Shut up! I don't care how many motherf***ing times I've seen it, you stupid queer! Katie:2 Hours Later, The Wilksons went straight to the car and not only did Haley get the whole family kicked out of the movie theater by the manager, but the entire family was also banned from the cinemas for life, and when the Wilksons walked straight home, Bratley and Kayden have been caught in a beam of light. runs across the street Kayden: You can't catch me! George and Katie catch Kayden, carry him back into the house, and drag him into his room where they will force see him and Bratley fuse starts hitting Katie, Stella and George Katie:YOU ARE HEADING STRAIGHT TO BED EARLY TONIGHT FOR RUINING OUR PERFECT MOVIE NIGHT!!! George: Tell everybody goodnight, and you're going to bed. Stella: The girls get to stay up playing, you don't have that privilege tonight. Bratley: Oh, well. Well, I like those nights and thanks for supporting me! (Faces Kayden a light shines on the both of them, both boys stand motionless, Bratley extends his hand as Kayden walks forward they embrace a light shines fusing them back into Avery Neill) Katie: (relieved) Avery Avery Neill: Thank you, you have reunited me into my original self!!! (Kisses Bekah)